


It's Going Tibia Okay

by amourstiles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico is a Dork, Percy Being an Idiot, Will flirts shamelessly, breaking bones for purposes of love, idk how to tag, nico and will are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourstiles/pseuds/amourstiles
Summary: Percy tries to help Nico with his crush on Will, but unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, it involves one of Percy's brilliant (read: horrible) ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time posting this story because the first time it sounded like it was written by my 6 year-old cousin and trust me, that is an insult to her. The point is, it was absolutely horrible and barely readable so I decided to go through with a major editing of said story. This was the outcome. I already rewrote the past story so there is actually an exact duplicate of this on my profile, just under a different name. Now, the reason for this is because I posted the original version of this story last year which means it would be hard to find the updated version and since it is basically a new story after all the editing I did, I decided to post it again.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the awful pun of a title... I know, it makes me cringe too
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Percy and Nico were walking through Camp Half-Blood having an innocent conversation about going to train. It really shouldn't have branched off into anything else, but Nico wasn't in the mood to fight today and he certainly wasn't too fond of the idea of being beaten in sword fighting by Percy yet again. After all, his ego can only take so much.

Then Percy got cocky and thought he was allowed to make jokes about Nico's old crush on him and the son of Hades couldn't take it anymore, especially since the topic brought up Will Solace, something Nico _really_ wasn't interested in discussing. All of three people (Hazel, Percy and Jason) know about his crush on Will and Nico would do anything, _anything_ to keep it that way.

That is when things got out of hand and Percy thought up a genius idea. "You should ask him out." Now Nico isn't a sociologist, but he is sure of one thing and that is that there are no two people any different than he and Will. There is just no way that a relationship between the two of them could work. It's simple really; there is no chance in all of Hell (Nico would know) that a bright, cheery, charismatic son of Apollo would be into someone like Nico, someone so afraid of his own feelings that he prefers to stay in the shadows hoping people won't notice him.

Then Percy had _another_ genius idea (which really means it was not genius in the slightest) and like most of his others, this one was also stupid, yet somehow Nico could see its effectiveness, which was an interesting change.

"I'm absolutely serious, Nico. Just break it," Percy said, holding out his left arm to the son of Hades with a dangerous glint in his green eyes. Nico usually (when he is thinking clearly and not taking into account what it would do for he and Will) would turn down the suggestion in a heartbeat since breaking someone's arm on purpose is a pretty unintelligent idea, but clearly, Nico is not thinking straight in this moment which is why he _almost_ considers it.

"Percy, I'm _not_ breaking your arm," Nico shouted because really, it was seeming like Percy's ideas were getting worse and worse. Also, maybe Percy should start seeing someone since his head obviously is screwed on wrong. Perhaps that could be something Will could help Percy with, that way Nico gets to talk to him anyway. It's a much better plan than Percy's anyway.

"If you don't, I'll do it myself. This is the only way you'll walk into that infirmary willingly since you're clearly terrified of Will despite his overall... _sunniness_. Is that a word? Whatever. Now come on, we don't have all day," the son of Poseidon insisted, shoving his arm even closer to Nico's face. Percy was practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation, simply waiting with his arm hung in the air like an idiot.

"What the Hades is wrong with you? I am _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, breaking your arm," Nico said, glaring at the offending appendage before pushing it out of his line of sight. Nico wasn't about to admit that he is worried for Percy's mental health, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't inclined to watch his cousin more closely. After all, who willingly asks someone to break their arm for no _actual, reasonable_ reason?

"Nico, if you don't break my arm, I'll physically drag you to the son of Apollo screaming at the top of my lungs about how much you love him," the green-eyed boy taunted and that was the last straw. Above anything else, Nico is terrified of Will finding out about his affection so long story short... Nico broke Percy's arm. To be fair, Percy was asking for it (literally). Even if the son of Poseidon hadn't made his last comment, Nico knows that his relentless nagging would have made him snap.

" _Styx!_ " Percy screamed, cradling his offset arm. Nico watched him, horrified. When the raven-haired boy thinks back on this moment, it is clear that it was a moment of weakness and he must not have been thinking at all because he actually broke someone's arm simply due to them _asking_ him to. That train of thought got Nico to thinking about if someone asked him to push them off of a bridge if he would do it and that question within itself is not something Nico should have stopped to contemplate, but he did. His answer should be a solid _no_ , but Nico can't help but question who he'd be pushing off the bridge.

"Don't just stand there. Bring me to the infirmary!" Percy shouted, extracting Nico from his thoughts. Only now is Percy realizing what a horrible idea it had been. Nico nodded quickly and dragged Percy, who was still holding his left arm in agony, towards the Big House where the infirmary was located. On the way, Nico couldn't help but be more worried about having to see Will than Percy's arm being broken. Nico couldn't decide if that was insensitive or not.

"You know, there was probably a better way to get me to talk to Will than breaking your arm," Nico said offhandedly as they approached the infirmary.

Percy shot him an incredulous look. "Yeah, I get that _now_." 

The two cousins slowly climbed up the steps of the pale blue infirmary and walked through the open door. Kayla, one of the children of Apollo, was standing closest to them, rifling hurriedly through the supply cupboard. She quickly closed the door to the cabinet and looked startled when she saw the two boys standing in front of her. After coming to her senses and steadying her heartbeat, Kayla shifted her gaze to the arm Percy was gently cradling.

"What happened?" she gasped, ushering him to a cot and setting down the bandages she'd collected from the cabinet.

Percy glanced down at his injured arm before looking back up at Kayla, who managed to look worried even with her fun green hair making her seem like someone who wouldn't be capable of such an emotion. "Nico broke my arm," he replied blatantly. Nico looked alarmed for a moment that he'd been brought into it but then he simply glared at Percy for making such a slip up and the son of Poseidon noticed his mistake seconds later.

"I mean... we were training and it got a little out of hand," Percy tried, but Kayla knew better. A look of understanding flashed across her face and she could not hold back a smile, no matter how hard she tried. Nico and her brother were not as stealthy as they seemed to think since just about everyone in the camp knew about their respective crushes. It appeared that they were the only two to remain absolutely clueless. "Ah, okay. Should I bring Will to your care then?"

Percy nodded quickly, glad that she'd understood their whole purpose for being in the infirmary, aside from the obvious of bandaging Percy's arm. Kayla smirked and then promptly left to find the head medic. While the green-haired daughter of Apollo went off in search of her brother, Nico punched Percy's uninjured arm. Really, the son of Poseidon totally deserved it for being so blatantly obvious.

"What was _that_? You cannot tell him that I broke your arm. It will cause suspicion!" Nico whisper-shouted at Percy.

There was no time for Percy to answer though because seconds later Will made his way over to Percy's cot, hands full of ambrosia and gauze, with his blonde hair shining as the sunlight from the windows hit it. Will set the supplies down on a small table beside the cot and then turned to face his patient and visitor. "Hey Percy, Nico." Will smiled brightly at the two demigods as he picked up a piece of ambrosia and offered it to Percy who was unsurprisingly still in pain. Nico flushed a blush pink while Percy shot his friend an amused look.

"Uh, hi Will. What are you doing here?" Nico asked. A moment later, after he'd analyzed what he had just asked the medic, Nico wanted more than anything to disintegrate into nothing but shadows. Ironically, that was something he could do, but Nico figured that if he shadowtravelled out of the infirmary it would only make this situation worse. One: because then breaking Percy's arm would have been for nothing, and two: Nico would get yelled at by Will for breaking his promise of not using his _'underworld-ly'_ powers for at least 3 months so he could heal.

Will laughed nervously; usually he'd have been more confident, but this was Nico and he had to make sure he didn't mess anything up. "Well, I work here. This looks pretty bad, but it is a clean break so it should be good to just split and cast it. Luckily, it actually seems to be a broken wrist, your carpal bones, rather than the radius or ulna so you'll only need a short cast rather than a full arm one. What happened?"

Immediately, Percy ignored everything Nico had previously said to him and decided to mention the son of Hades. "Nico and I were training and there was a _small_ accident. He broke my arm or, I guess, my wrist." Will was gently feeling Percy's wrist to make sure he'd correctly diagnosed the break. Then, he reached across the cot to retrieve the gauze padding he'd brought in. The blonde slowly started applying a stockinette to Percy's wrist and then began wrapping his arm with padding, which is used to line the cast to make it more comfortable.

Nico flushed a brighter pink when Will shot him an amused smile. "Really? I thought you, Percy Jackson, were supposed to be the best swordsman at camp," Will stated. Will finished layering the plaster cast material, smoothing it out to ensure there were no lumps. "Right. Is that too tight or too hot?" he asked Percy. When the green-eyed man shook his head, Will started the final step of covering the plaster with a soft lining.

"Ah, well we all have our off days," Percy said, answering Will's first question.

Will chuckled softly as he finished Percy's cast. "Okay. Well, the ambrosia should help with the healing process, but it won't heal anything one-hundred percent of the way. Come back everyday or every other day for the next few weeks and it should be healed within then. Come back if it gets too tight, too hot, starts to crack or does anything unusual. Other than that, you'll live."

Nico was about to think that the whole trip was for nothing and breaking Percy's arm really was the most idiotic thing he's done in years when Will looked towards him. "You can come back too, Nico," the blonde said with a wink from the small amount of courage he could muster up. Nico got flustered and nodded sheepishly. The only thought in Nico's mind was, _when did he get like this?_ He is supposed to be the Ghost King, but the second Will Solace flirts with him, he falls to pieces.

A beat and then: "Or you could just stay."

Percy smirked knowingly and realized he was intruding on a moment. "Thank you, Will. Don't taint Nico too much." The son of Poseidon gave Nico a hasty thumbs up, hopped off of the cot and then sauntered out of the infirmary with a new cast and a bright, playful grin.

"I know this is going to sound cliché but how would you feel about a picnic down by the beach on the other side of camp?" Will asked. This time he did look nervous, but Nico was still an inherently cautious person and he did not want anyone to play with his feelings. He is not from this century so there are still times when he does not know if he is being played with or not.

"It's not a joke, right, Solace?" Nico questioned hesitantly.

Will's sparkly blue eyes softened. "Nico, is it really that hard for you to accept that some people do actually like you and want to spend time with you?" Will asked. Nico hesitated and the son of Apollo took the brief pause as a moment to collect Nico's hands into his own. For once, Nico did not want to push away the physical contact, instead, he yearned it from Will.

"You're sure about this. You like me?"

"Yes, I do. So, how about that picnic?" Will asked for a second time, only now with more confidence and a little more hope.

Nico pretended to think it over for a few seconds before finally finding some courage of his own. He didn't know where it was from; probably welled at the bottom of his dark, gloomy mind, but he was able to pull what had to be a semblance of emotion and was able to push it towards Will. The dark-haired son of Hades leaned up on his tip toes in an attempt to match Will's hight. Brown met blue. Nico found his way to the blonde's lips and cautiously, _gently_ brought them together.

Will kissed back, their mouths moving in perfect synchronization. The moment was forever stored in Nico's memory as his first kiss and damn, was it everything he ever imagined kissing Will would be.

"I think a picnic can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, still cheesy and horrible, but definitely better than how it sounded originally.


End file.
